Unconscious
by purplecat41877
Summary: Based on my fanfic Taking the Blow.  Told from Leo's point of view.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Unconscious**

Less than an hour ago, Raph took a blow to the head with a wrecking ball which had been meant for me. He was currently on a cot, in Donny's lab, unconscious, and I haven't left his side since.

A few minutes ago, I had broken down in Donny's arms. Donny just held me for a while, not saying anything, while I just let it all out.

Donny had gone to see Mikey who was playing with his kitten Klunk. Just then, I heard Mikey breaking down completely.

I decided to talk to Raph. Hopefully, it would work.

"Raph, what you did tonight was one of the best things you've ever done for me," I said, the floodgates opening again. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be the one unconscious instead of you. I know you'll fight your way back to us. Even though we argue a lot, you're still my best friend."

Just then, Donny came in to check on Raph and gave me the news that the bump on Raph's head had gotten smaller and the two of us wrapped our arms around each other. Mikey even decided to join in and the three of us squeezed each other tightly.

Mikey and Donny ended up leaving the lab to get some sleep. I got my sleep in the lab that night.

* * *

The next day, Master Splinter was filled in on the situation. He canceled practice for the day. He doesn't normally do that without a good reason. I guess one of us being unconscious falls into the category of good reason not to practice.

Donny received a call from our friend Chloe Calls. He had to turn down her dinner invitation since Raph was injured.

I noticed Donny trying not to fall apart but was dangerously coming close to it so I confronted him about it. The two of us, along with Mikey, held each other and all three of us broke down completely and we released each other after we let it all out.

I spent the rest of the day talking to Raph but so far he hadn't woken up yet. I ended up sleeping with an arm draped across him and hoped that the contact would help somehow.

* * *

Raph woke up the next morning and we talked for a bit and then we ended up holding each other and releasing the floodgates. In a way, it surprised me since Raph doesn't normally express himself like that.

"You OK, Raph?" I asked.

"For some reason, Leo, I don't feel like myself," Raph said.

"You just had an accident."

"Where are Mikey and Donny?"

"I'm guessing not up yet."

"OK."

Just then, Mikey and Donny came in. Raph and I released each other. A few minutes later, the four of us ended up holding each other and squeezing each other tightly. We slowly let go of each other when Splinter entered the lab.

Splinter decided to resume practice again now that Raph was conscious again. He let Donny get Raph set up with the battle shell simulations while Mikey and I went with Splinter to the dojo.

Donny joined Splinter, Mikey, and I in the dojo a few minutes later. Usually, I'm fully focused on my training but the incident that Raph got injured in kept going through my head and I kept dropping my katanas.

After training, Donny and I sat on the living room sofa and I told him how I felt about Raph being unconscious the past couple days. Donny pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around him grateful for the comfort.

A few minutes later, Mikey joined us wanting to know if everything was OK and Donny and I admitted that I wasn't and I broke down completely. Mikey and Donny ended up holding me and rubbing my shell trying to calm me down.

Just then, Raph came in asking what was with the waterworks. The rest of us quickly released each other and saw Raph wearing shades and carrying a surfboard.

Mikey was thrilled to see Raph like that. He even went to grab his own surfboard and took off with Raph.

I spent the rest of the day with Donny. We had pizza, green tea, and watched an action movie.

Later that night, Donny and I were sleeping in Donny's bed snuggled up together. Raph and Mikey had decided to sleep in Mikey's room.

* * *

The next day, Mikey admitted that he missed the old Raph. In a way, Donny and I felt the same way.

Much later, Mikey came back with an unconscious Raph. It turned out that Raph had carelessly raced through the sewers on a skateboard and fell off of it. Currently, Raph was on the cot and Donny was taking care of him. Mikey and I held each other, buried our faces in each other's shoulders, and allowed the floodgates to open.

When Raph woke up later, he was back to his old self. Mikey, Donny, and I were really glad to have our brother back to normal.

The End


End file.
